Le dernier pétale
by Pandeliaa
Summary: Deux roses, une rouge et une noire. La rouge ne pouvait vivre sans la noire, et vice versa. Mais le destin ne voulait les laisser cohabiter ensemble. Alors, il fallait en éliminer une. La rouge était déjà considérablement affaiblie, perdant peu à peu ses pétales, tandis que la rose noire, elle, se portait bien. Alors, quelle rose le destin allait-il cueillir ?


Il courait dans l'hôpital, ses bruits de pas sourds résonnaient contre les murs blancs de la structure médicale. Il courait en direction de la chambre de son bien-aimé, il avait peur. Quelques minutes auparavant, il a appris de biens trop mauvaises nouvelles concernant celui qui partageait sa vie et il ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait aller le voir. Les médecins ne voulaient pas lui parler de cela, ils ne voulaient pas brusquer le jeune homme, d'autant plus qu'il se remettait seulement d'une opération. Mais, pour Angelo, il devait être mis au courant le plus rapidement, même si ça le brusquait. Enfin, il voulait plutôt lui annoncer une autre nouvelle, une nouvelle décision qu'il avait pris seul. Peut-être que c'était précipité, peut-être qu'il aurait dû réfléchir plus longtemps, mais là, il ne voulait pas réfléchir, il voulait, non, il devait agir.

Et puis, il arriva dans la chambre : une chambre moderne, un grand lit blanc tout comme l'était le sol, les murs. La seule chose qui n'était pas blanc, c'était la masse de cheveux bleus déposées sur le grand lit. Des longs cheveux ondulés et désordonnés, certains même touchaient le sol. Malheureusement, on ne distinguait que cela de cet homme, sa tunique blanche se fondait dans le décor, mais sa peau n'aidait pas : elle aussi était anormalement pâle. Tout était blanc, tout était blanc comme la neige qui se dépose doucement sur le sol sans faire un bruit, et tout était froid comme cette même neige. Tout était blanc comme la neige qu'ils ont un jour utilisé pour se chamailler.

Et puis, pleins de machines étaient reliées à ce même homme : une machine, visiblement, respiratoire, une perfusion remplie d'un sang écarlate qui était également une des seules choses colorés dans cette chambre monotone. Et il y avait encore d'autres machines que le rital ne pouvait identifier, il faut dire que, concernant le domaine médical, il n'était pas spécialement renseigné, mais il savait que si tous ces fils étaient là, ce n'était pas pour rien, c'était parce que l'état de son amant était plus que déplorable.  
Un peu hésitant, il déposa un par un ses pas sur le sol dur, ses pas qui le guidait peu à peu au chevet du malade. Il avait peur de voir son visage, il avait peur que son visage soit trop froid et trop blanc, indiquant sa mort proche. Il avait peur de voir son regard, son regard fatigué, ses prunelles baignées dans les larmes, il ne voulait pas les voir. Mais, c'était nécessaire pour lui annoncer sa nouvelle. Enfin, ses nouvelles. Il en avait deux : une concernant l'état global et une autre concernant… la décision prise. La décision que l'homme aux cheveux pareils au sombre ciel de la nuit avait pris seul. Il savait pertinemment que son amant allait s'y opposer, alors il a déjà affirmé aux médecins que c'était la solution qu'ils prendraient. Il avait osé mentir en disant que c'était ce que son compagnon voulait et qu'il le voulait également, alors après une signature sur un document, la triste décision fut prise.

Il recula ses pas et partit chercher une chaise, qu'il déposa d'une délicatesse qui ne lui ressemblait pas aux côtés du lit, puis il s'y installa. Il regarda son cher amant, et, toujours de cette délicatesse étrangère, il lui caressa ses cheveux. Même après une opération chirurgicale éprouvante, ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi doux, pensa-t-il. Puis, son regard se déposé sur le visage calme de son amant : durant ces dernières semaines, c'était la première fois que son visage était aussi détendu, la première fois que son visage ne présentait aucun signes de douleur ou de profonde douleur. Et, la grande main de l'italien remonta jusqu'au visage de son bien aimé pour le caresser avec une extrême prudence. Il avait peur de le briser peut-être, il avait peur de lui faire encore plus de mal.  
Le visage du suédois était froid comme la glace, et au contact de la main chaude, le-dit visage se crispa, et les yeux commencèrent à s'ouvrir lentement, dévoilant les yeux apatite, mais qui avaient perdus tout leur éclats. Ils semblaient vides et épuisés, épuisés du corps dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Et, ces yeux bleus se dirigèrent vers le visage de l'italien, qui avait sur son visage un sourire formé. C'était un léger sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais qui cachait derrière une grande tristesse : pour l'auteur de ce sourire rempli de peines, l'heure était venue de lui annoncer ce qu'il devait savoir.

« Bonjour Princesse, bien… bien dormis ? » C'était la phrase qu'il prononçait à chacun de leur réveils, l'italien aimait bien l'appeler Princesse pour l'embêter, mais cette fois-ci c'est avec le coeur lourd qu'il prononça ces quelques mots, qui furent comme un couteau qui lui tranchait lentement la gorge. L'intéressé répondit par un faible sourire, encore un peu trop faible pour faire sortir un mot de ses cordes vocales.

« J'ai des choses à t'annoncer Aphrodite, reprit-il avec une voix beaucoup moins faible il ne devait pas laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion. L'opération que tu as subis aurait dû t'aider, seulement… Seulement ça n'a pas marché, pas du tout. Les médecins avaient espoir, j'avais aussi espoir en cette opération mais faut croire que rien n'a marché sur ce coup là. » Il poussa un long soupire, il ne voulait pas parler davantage, il avait peur de la suite. Alors, il se contenta de regarder le visage de son interlocuteur, qui mit quelques temps avant de réaliser ce qui venait d'être dit.

Son regard se baissa, et il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser enfin des sons sortir.  
« Est-ce que… ça veut dire que je suis condamné ? » Sa voix était faible, fatiguée et triste. Triste de voir son sort condamné ainsi, triste de voir qu'il devra encore vivre avec cette douleur, et qu'il finira par mourir dans des circonstances horribles, se vidant probablement de son sang en toussant.  
Cette question, c'était une question que l'italien redoutait, car il fallait lui expliquer la décision qui a été prise, il fallait expliquer que la décision prise a été prise contre son gré mais, il fallait l'expliquer. Alors, après un long soupire, il se lança.

« Aphrodite, tu t'souviens du test qu'on a fait, y a quelques semaines ? Bah, il se trouve que nos résultats sont positifs : je peux te faire un don d'organe si tu le souhaites. Alors, on a convenu avec les médecins que, pour t'soigner, on devra te greffer mes propres poumons. Et, je savais que t'allait jamais accepter ça, alors j'ai menti à Shion et aux médecins, et j'ai dis que tu étais d'accord, mais que tu étais si épuisé que tu ne pouvais pas répondre ou assimiler ce que l'on te disait correctement. Voilà, donc ton opération a raté mais, tu ne seras pas condamné. » Tout ce qui devait être dit était enfin dit. Aphrodite écoutait attentivement ce que disait son amant, et au fur et à mesure, il écarquilla les yeux, puis des larmes vinrent couler le long de son visage. Il ne pouvait ni stopper ses larmes qui ruisselaient le long de ses pales joues, et il ne pouvait encore moins prononcer un mot.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. De longue minutes, où Aphrodite regardait son amant en laissant ses larmes perler, et où le-dit amant avait la tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas voir les larmes, ce n'est pas la dernière image qu'il voulait avoir de lui, il ne voulait pas mourir avec le visage rongé par la tristesse et le regret comme unique souvenir d'Aphrodite.

« Pourquoi… Angelo, pourquoi… Je refuse que tu me fasses don de ça, je veux que tu vives… Angelo, je t'en supplie… Laisse moi mourir ici, je veux que tu vives, ces organes te serviront bien plus à toi qu'à moi… Angelo... » Sa voix était faible et remplie de désespoir, il ne voulait pas de ce don.

« La décision est déjà prise, Aphrodite. On ne peut plus rien changer. La greffe aura lieu dans quelques jours, je t'en supplie accepte-la et laisse les médecins faire. » Son ton était un peu froid, et ce malgré lui.  
« Angelo, non… non, non, je ne veux pas… Je veux que tu vives, tu... » Sa voix se coupa. Il ne pouvait plus parler, ses pleurs l'engloutissaient et l'empêchaient de prononcer le moindre son. Alors, Angelo descendit de sa chaise et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son bien-aimé. Il posa ses grandes mains sur les douces joues d'Aphrodite, irritées par les pleurs, et avec son pouce, écarta les larmes. Il voulait l'empêcher de pleurer d'avantage, et il le regarda dans les yeux.

« Aphrodite, je t'aime. Je t'aime de tout mon corps, de toute mon âme, je t'aime comme personne ne t'aurais jamais aimé, et si je t'aime à ce point ça veut dire que j'suis prêt à faire des sacrifices. Alors accepte-le, j't'en prie. »  
D'un geste lent et faible, Aphrodite posa sa main sur celle d'Angelo et le regarda, les larmes ne voulant toujours pas s'arrêter de couler, mais un faible sourire se dessina sur le visage du suédois.  
« Je t'aime Angelo, mais je ne peux pas accepter cela… Je ne veux pas, c'est trop, beaucoup trop... »  
« Non, justement ce n'est pas trop, c'est assez pour te sauver. C'est assez pour que ta vie continue, mais que la mienne s'arrête. Je te jure que ça ira, tu vivras mieux, tu seras peut-être obligé d'aller voir le médecin tous les mois, mais tout se passera bien. D'toute manière, la décision est déjà prise, on n'y peut plus rien, les papiers sont signés, les médecins sont peut-être déjà entrain de démarrer la salle pour l'opération. » Il garda ce sourire sur son visage, un sourire qui ne cachait plus aucune tristesse, un sourire sincère qui était là pour rassurer son amant. Un sourire pur, peut-être le dernier sourire qui allait se former sur son visage, et il voulait que ce soit ce sourire qu'Aphrodite verrait avant de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Aphrodite ne pouvait et ne voulait plus parler. Il savait que le destin était déjà tracé, et qu'il ne pourrai rien y changer. Son esprit, son corps, les deux n'avaient plus la force ni de parler ni de réfléchir, alors il se contenta de garder son regard épuisé et rempli de tristesse sur le visage de celui qu'il aimait, et celui qui allait se sacrifier pour sa vie. Il s'en voulait aussi, le problème qu'il avait peu à peu développé au poumon, c'était de sa propre faute, et c'est son amant qui en payait les conséquences. Si Aphrodite avait développé ce problème, c'est parce que le suédois avait commencer à consommer de la drogue, en l'inhalant. Il était triste, malheureux, mais ne voulait inquiéter personne et encore moins son amant, alors il débuta cette consommation, sans penser aux conséquences considérables que cela pourrait lui apporter.

Mais, cette dernière semaine, le problème a pris trop d'ampleur, et les efforts d'Angelo ou d'Aphrodite ne changèrent rien, ils avaient beau se démener pour que tout aille mieux, le corps est parfois bien compliqué et a décidé de ne pas guérir de cette manière. Leur derniers espoirs se placèrent alors dans cette opération, opération qui visait à supprimer ce problème, opération qui, si elle avait fonctionné, aurait pu permettre à ces deux hommes de rester en vie. Hélas, même cela n'a pas fonctionné, alors la dernière solution se posa, comme le dernier flocon de neige après une tempête : cette solution, même si elle consistait en un sacrifice, avait de très faibles chances de ne pas fonctionner.

Un bruit résonna contre la porte, un bruit qui mit du temps à arriver aux oreilles d'Aphrodite, mais qui parvint aux oreilles d'Angelo en une fraction de seconde : c'était un homme, un peu grand, vêtu d'une blouse blanche qui lui descendait aux genoux. Ses manches étaient retroussées jusqu'au coude. Il avait des cheveux châtain qui lui descendait jusqu'en bas des épaules, et ils étaient attachés en tresse. Sur son visage, deux yeux d'un magnifique et profond bleu, avec une touche de vert. Leur couleur singulière était telle que l'on se perdait facilement dans son regard si l'on le regardait dans les yeux. Cet homme vint aux côtés du lit et inspira.  
« Monsieur Angelo, veuillez me suivre, dit-il sur un ton doux, j'espère que vous avez pu mettre votre amant au courant de ce qu'il se passera par la suite. »

«Oui, il le sait. Je suppose que, si je vous suis, ça veut dire que c'est la dernière fois que je verrai Aphrodite, pas vrai ? » Le ton qu'il employait pour parler était différent de son habituel ton cynique. Aujourd'hui, c'était un ton sérieux qu'il employait pour parler.

Le médecin hocha la tête : si il était venu chercher Angelo, c'était pour l'envoyer vers la mort. Aphrodite comprit cela rapidement, trop rapidement, il les larmes vinrent à nouveau couler sur son visage. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter tout cela, il était impuissant. Angelo se tourna vers lui et, après l'avoir redressé, il l'enlaça. Il voulait qu'Aphrodite se souvienne de la chaleur de son corps, et pas de la froideur de son cadavre.

Aphrodite ne pouvait rendre l'étreinte, il était trop faible pour cela, alors il baissa la tête et pleura encore plus. Il voulait lui aussi passer les bras autour de son amant, le garder contre lui, ne jamais le laisser partir, mais il ne pouvait plus. Alors, après quelques minutes, Angelo enleva ses bras et caressa le visage d'Aphrodite.  
« Je t'aime, Aphrodite » Furent les mots qui étaient sorti de sa bouche. C'était ces dernières paroles, avant qu'il ne se redresse définitivement et quitte la salle, accompagné du médecin.

Ainsi, ce fut les dernières paroles de Deathmask, chevalier du Cancer, qui avait donné sa vie pour celle de son camarade et amant, Aphrodite, chevalier des Poissons.


End file.
